As broadcasts become more sophisticated, information relevant to broadcasts can be communicated and used to generate program information including information relevant to the user's viewing interests. Thus, profiles may be generated for users to customize the user's viewing experience. The profile may include display-related information such as default background color and content related information, for example, annotations provided by the user for certain content, interest related, for example, genre like “science fiction” and preference related, for example, higher priority given to the science fiction channel to watch science fiction programming. If the system can accommodate a multiple user environment, each user would have his own profile, treated by the system independently.